To Have and To Hold By Sidalee Traduction
by Addict-Of-Love-Story
Summary: L'idée de Sidalee de ce qu'aurait pu être la série si Steve et Kono étaient mariés depuis le début...
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour, ou Bonsoir,**_

_**Tout le monde !**_

**Je me met à la traduction ceci est la 1ere fois que je m'essaye à la traduction donc j'espère que ça vous plaira **

_**Disclaimer: **_

**Tous les personnages principaux appartiennent à la CBS **

**Je ne possède pas cet histoire je suis qu'une humble traductrice :)**

**D'ailleurs si vous souhaitez retrouver cet histoire dans sa version originale en Anglais écrite par une superbe auteur le lien est sur mon profil**

_**Note de l'auteur:**__ Bon, d'abord je dois dire que l'idée de l'intrigue n'est pas la mienne. Je l'ai lue sur tumblr et j'ai totalement oubliée qui l'a publié (S'il vous arrivait de tomber dessus ou de la relire, s'il vous plaît envoyer moi un PM je peux vous donner un petit cadeau pour ça!) je ne peut pas m'empêcher de penser à ça. J'en ai parlé à ma partenaire dans "ce crime", Tiana-P et nous nous sommes disputés à ce sujet. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_**Note de la traductrice:**__ J'espère que vous allez aimez partager cette aventure avec moi laissez vos impressions c'est très important a mes yeux_

_Et je tiens également a remercier Anne ma bêta qui a fait un travail formidable je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans elle, si vous avez le temps allez lire ces fictions elles sont juste géniales. (Vous pouvez retrouver le lien de son profil sur le mien.)_

_Bonne Lecture on se retrouve en bas a toute à l'heure XoXo :)_

Steve savait qu'être à Huntington Beach et regarder l'US Open rouest une forme de torture en soi, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être là chaque année, quand il n'est pas en mission. Il se trouve juste à proximité de la plage, assez loin de la foule, en regardant les surfeurs surfer sur les vagues et pour quelques heures, il peut prétendre qu'il est de retour à la maison et qu'il a encore une famille alors que celle-ci n'est pas en morceaux depuis des années .

Il est très tard maintenant, la plage est presque vide et il marche dans la sable, pieds nus, avec son jean retroussé jusqu'au genoux et ses chaussures en main quand il remarque la jeune fille.

Elle se tient immobile dans l'eau peu profonde, les yeux fixés sur le ciel étoilé et elle a l'air presque irréelle au clair de lune.

«Vous allez bien, mademoiselle?" Demande t-il car sa formation militaire prend le dessus et il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit ici toute seule a cette heure-ci.

"Ouais, brah, je vais bien." répondit-elle mais ne bouge pas.

"Vous êtes sûre?" Steve sait qu'il est têtu mais il y a quelque chose à propos de cette fille.

«Absolument». Elle se retourne finalement et commence à sortir de l'eau et commence a marcher dans la direction opposée, sans un regard en arrière.

«Hé». Il la rattrape en quelques foulés.

«Puis-je vous aider?" Elle s'arrêta et le regarda avec un sourcil relevé. "Vous voulez un autographe? Une photo?"

«Je suis désolé, quoi?" demanda Steve confus. «Êtes-vous une célébrité?"

"Peut-être." Elle sourie et même s'il fait presque complètement sombre, il peut voir qu'elle a des fossettes.

Steve la toise subtilement, elle portait un short et un débardeur mince et avait une paire de tongs à la main. Il ne pense pas que c'est une actrice, mais avec des jambes comme ça, elle pourrait être mannequin ou quelque chose d'autre, mais de la façon dont elle se tient, il pense autrement.

"Surfeuse?" Devine-t-il.

"Oui." Elle hoche la tête et elle n'est pas aussi fuyante elle avait pue l'être il y a quelques instants "En fait, je dois retourner à mon hôtel. J'ai une compétition demain.

"Tu veux un peu de compagnie?" Il demande sans réfléchir. Quoi? Il est tard, il fait sombre et sa mère l'avait bien élevée.

"Non merci." Elle sourit et commence à marcher. "J'ai grandi avec un groupe de garçons, je peux prendre soin de moi."

"Bonne chance pour demain, alors." crie-t-il après elle et se dirige vers son propre hôtel.

.

.

Il est de retour à la plage le lendemain, et essaye de se convaincre qu'il ne cherche pas la fille mystère parmi les surfeurs. Ouais, c'était peine perdu.

Ce n'était même pas difficile de savoir qui elle est, parce qu'elle se qualifie pour les quarts de finale et son nom est annoncé assez fort pour l'entendre.

Kono Kalakaua, Hawaii.

Steve ne peut s'empêcher de se moquer doucement, qu'elle est la possibilité de rencontrer une fille de la maison, ici en Californie au milieu de la nuit? Cela lui coûtera des points de karma graves, il en est sûr.

Il l' attend à l'endroit exact où il l'a rencontrée la veille et elle ne vas pas le décevoir. il semble qu'elle aussi soit une créature d'habitude Il aime ça.

"Tu as été géniale aujourd'hui."dit-il en guise de salutation.

"Merci." Elle hausse les épaules avec un sourire, pas affecté par la louange, elle doit l'avoir entendue des millions de fois. "Tu ne veux toujours pas d'autographe?"

"Peut-être une fois que tu auras gagner demain." Il sourit. «Je vous achèterais une bière aussi."

"Je peux le faire moi-même, si c'est pour cela que vous vous inquiéter "Dit-elle la voix traînante et il rit. Bien sûr.

«Au faite je suis Steve." Il fait un pas de plus, mais ne tends pas la main parce que l'air se déplace brusquement autour d'eux, il devient lourd et épais, chargé de quelque chose qu'il ne peut nommer pour le moment, mais qui est dangereux, il sait au moins ça

Il semble qu'elle le ressent aussi, ses grands yeux bruns devienne large et sombre, sa respiration ce fait un peu plus profonde. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet enfer?

"Kono?" Sa voix est faible et il n'est pas sûr de ce qui va arriver, mais il a des idées.

Elle secoue la tête, comme si elle souhaite l'effacer de son esprit, mais ses yeux sont encore un peu brumeux quand elle se rend compte qui la questionne du regard.

«Demain». Elle râcles sur le mot.

"D'accord." Il est d'accord parce qu'il a lui aussi besoin de se refroidir l'esprit. "Montre-leur de quoi t'es capable".

«Bonne nuit, Steve." Elle se retourne et s'efforce de ne pas courir, mais ses pas sont plus rapides que d'habitude.

Qu'est-il arrivé?

Merde.

.

.

Kono remporta la compétition l'adrénaline et le vrombissement dans ses veines, comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter , mais elle ne peut pas la savourer pleinement, car elle a un rendez-vous dans quelques heures qui fait battre son coeur si fort qu'elle peut le sentir cogner contre sa cage thoracique .

C'est insensé, sérieusement dingue et téméraire aussi même pour elle, mais elle se faufile hors de sa propre fête et se dirige vers la plage pour rejoindre un parfait inconnu.

Il y a cette sensation étrange de picotement à la base de sa colonne vertébrale quand elle remarque qu'il est déjà là , l'attendant avec deux bouteilles de bière et un sourire en coin.

"Félicitations!" Steve trinque sa bouteille contre la sienne.

"Je te remercie." Dit-elle, et se demande pourquoi il la rend si nerveuse.

"Je pense que tu me dois un autographe." Il sourit. "Peut-être une photo , aussi."

"Bien sûr." Kono sourit en retour. «Où veut-tu que je soit?"

Steve faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière parce qu'il a quelques réponses pas très polies, mais il ne les dit pas à haute voix, il prend juste son téléphone, met un bras autour de ses épaules et prend une photo.

Il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à l'issue parce que au moment où il a touché la peau nue de ses épaules quelque chose a sauté à l'intérieur de lui et il se tourne vers elle, sans y réfléchir.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent et tout bascule, hors de leurs contrôle parce qu'il n'y a pas d'accumulation, qu'une immense explosion qui à elle-même les consume entièrement.

Son corps se cambre vers lui, se fait pressant elle se rapproche de lui et il essaie de ralentir, afin de les laisser penser ou arrêter, mais il ne peut pas.

Il prononce son prénom et elle le regarde avec des yeux presque noirs a cause de son désir et tout est flou après.

"C'est de la folie." Kono rit plus tard, quand ils sont de nouveau habillés. «Je ne sais même pas ton nom de famille."

"McGarrett." Dit-il et embrasse son épaule. «Quand part-tu?"

"Demain après-midi." Elle soupire quand sa bouche touche cet endroit incroyablement sensible derrière son oreille.

"J'ai un lit, tu sais." Sa voix est basse et rugueuse à l'oreille.

Elle va regretter tout cela demain, maintenant elle veut juste lui.

.

.

Un mois plus tard le téléphone de Kono clignote signalant qu'elle reçu un message.

_«J'ai du sable partout. Ca me rappelle toi. SM '_

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire et sa peau se réchauffe instantanément. Merde cet homme peut lui faire chaud et la faire frissonner même a des centaines de kilomètres de là.

Au fait, comment a-t-il eu son numéro? Elle ne lui a pas donner , elle est sûre de cela. Puis elle se souvient de ce qu'il a dit, qu'il est dans la marine et qu'il traque des terroristes ou quelque chose comme ça donc trouver son numéro ne pouvait pas être si difficile après tout.

_'«Merci pour le rappel. Maintenant, je dois prendre une douche. Malheureusement, toute seule. KK '_

Elle a un sourire narquois quand elle appuie sur 'envoyer' et elle n'a pas envie de penser à quel point il lui manque.

.

.

Kono est en Australie deux mois plus tard et elle pense que ça y est, elle a finalement perdue la tête, elle en est certaine, Steve est debout juste à quelques mètres d'elle.

Mais il se rapproche et cette façon d'emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en tournant son visage contre le sien est incroyablement réelle et elle fait quelque chose qui ne lui ressemble pas lorsqu'elle saute dans ses bras. Elle accueille la chaude pression de se main dans le bas de son dos alors qu'il stabilise son corps contre le sien.

"Je ne pouvais pas rester à l'écart." Il confessa avec un souffle contre la peau de son cou quand elle tire sa bouche loin de lui pour prendre de l'air.

Ça la frappe d'un coup, ce n'est pas la façon dont il peut la faire trembler de désir, c'Est quelque chose d'autre, de bien plus alarmant. Elle peut sentir la peur s'infiltrer dans ses veines, mais elle sait que c'est peine perdu lorsqu'il mordille doucement sa peau à la hauteur de sa clavicule et que son corps presse délicieusement contre le sien.

"Combien de temps?" Elle demande à voix basse.

«Six jours."

Peut-être que c'est suffisant.

.

.

"Je ne devrais pas te vouloir comme ça." Steve dit à l'improviste deux jours plus tard.

Ils sont allongés sur le lit, la sueur glissante sur leur peau qui refroidit lentement pendant qu'ils se délectent des dernières sensations, du moins c'est ce qu'elle essaie de faire, mais apparemment, il a d'autres idées.

Steve se tourne sur le côté, ses yeux balayant son corps nu et ils s'assombrissent à nouveau et il n'arrive toujours pas à croire à quel point il ne peut pas arrêter de la vouloir.

C'est dangereux, il le sait, il le savait dès le moment où il l'a rencontrée. Il ne peut pas s'engager, il est déjà assez bousillé et brisé et la dernière chose qu'il veut faire, c'est la faire souffrir de quelque façon que ce soit. Comme mourir en mission parce que avouons-le, c'est fort possible étant donné sa profession.

Mais quand elle le regarde, avec ses yeux noirs si chaleureux et si désireux et son sourire à fossettes lui promet des choses qu'il n'a jamais pensé pouvoir avoir . Elle est devenue sa maison et c'est effrayant parce qu'elle est trop proche, que ça a trop d'importance et que ça pourrait très mal se terminer.

"Alors ne le fais pas." Elle offre un moyen facile de tout arrêter et son cœur se compresse dans sa poitrine.

«Je ne pense pas que je peux m'en aller ." Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça à haute voix.

Puis elle se déplace, à cheval sur ses hanches, en appuyant sur sa peau douce chaude contre la sienne et elle se penche vers sa bouche avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"Alors ne le fais pas." Elle chuchote et l'embrasse.

.

.

Quand Steve apprend pour son accident, il doit sérieusement utiliser ses relations pour quitter la base immédiatement, il est sur le prochain avion et il se torture avec la vidéo de sa chute. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'a eu aussi peur.

Kono se trouve dans le lit d'hôpital et tout semblait détruit autour d'elle. Sa vie, ses rêves, sa carrière et son corps. Les larmes sont chaudes et brûlantes, comme si de l'acide coulait de ses yeux, elle se sent impuissante et très seule.

.

.

Elle se réveille à la douceur de doigts sur son visage et sa vision est encore un peu floue mais elle reconnaît son odeur.

"Que fais-tu ici?" Elle murmure, sa voix est épaisse avec le sommeil.

Il ne répond pas, il soulève simplement un sourcil d'une manière qui signifie qu'elle agit encore une fois de manière absurde et il tire une chaise auprès de son lit, s'assit et lui prend la main.

"Tu m'as fait peur à en mourir." Il dit simplement, mais le regard dans ses yeux lui dit tellement plus, il lui dit tout ce qu'il ne peut pas dire à haute voix, mais ce n'est pas grave, elle le comprend très bien.

"Maintenant, tu sais ce que je ressens à chaque fois que tu t'en vas en mission."Réplique-t-elle.

.

"Épouse-moi". Le visage de Steve est très sérieux comme si c'était une prise d'otage délicate et non une proposition.

C'est trois semaines après son accident et elle peut bientôt quitter l'hôpital.

Il s'agenouille patiemment devant Kono, retenant son souffle, attendant sa réponse.

«As-tu perdu la tête?" Elle le pousse avec l'une de ses béquilles. «Tu ne me connais même pas."

Eh bien, ça ne va pas aussi bien qu'il l'attendait. Faites-lui confiance pour tomber sur une fille qui n'accorde pas une merde aux grands gestes romantiques.

"J'ai le reste de ma vie pour le découvrir." Steve hausse les épaules et lui fait son plus charmant sourire. "Alors?"

Plus tard, Kono blâmera l'effet qu'a eu son médicament contre la douleur, mais maintenant, elle le regarde et elle voit dans ses yeux que ce n'est pas une blague et sa poitrine se resserre, et putain, elle va pleurer.

"D'accord." Elle réussit à dire.

.

Ils se marient trois jours plus tard, car apparemment Steve connaît des gens qui connaissent des gens.

. C'est petit et simple mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance parce que la seule chose qui est importante pour eux, c'est que lorsqu'ils s'embrassent ils se sentent comme à la maison.

Alors quand avez-vous pensez dois-je continuer de traduire cet fic ou dois-je arrêter?

Laissez-moi vos impressions

Bonne semaine à tous

Je vous dis a très vite

Prenez soin de vous

Gros Bisous à tous 3


	2. Pilot

_**Bonjour, ou Bonsoir,**_

_**Tout le monde !**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Tous les personnages principaux appartiennent à la CBS**

**Je ne possède pas cet histoire je suis qu'une humble traductrice :)**

**D'ailleurs si vous souhaitez retrouver cet histoire dans sa version originale en Anglais écrite par une superbe auteur le lien est sur mon profil.**

**_Note de l'Auteur:_**_ Je ne possède rien que vous ne reconnaîtrais ..._

_Pour commencer, je voulais juste vous dire merci pour toutes vos excellentes critiques et pour toutes vos mises en alertes et vos mises en favoris. Vous êtes tous incroyables et j'espère que les prochains chapitres seront répondre à vos attentes._

_J'ai ressenti le besoin de dire quelques mots sur l'âge de Kono, puisque nous n'avons pas d'informations dans la série à ce sujet. _**_Tiana-P_**_ et moi avons eu beaucoup de conversations à ce sujet et à la fin nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'elle a environ 25 ans dans le Pilot donc elle était âgée d'environ 22 ans quand elle a rencontré Steve dans le Prologue. Mais ceci reste simplement notre opinion._

_Il y aura des bouts de conversations qui ont effectivement lieue dans la série, alors je ne revendique aucun droit de propriété sur celles-ci._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_**Note de la traductrice: **__Alors je tenais a m'excuser pour le retard accumulé dans la publication de cette histoire mais ma vie à été mouvementée ces derniers temps et avec mes cours et tout le reste c'étais compliquée de trouver du temps :) Mais les choses reviennent doucement à la normale donc je devrais être plus présente d'ailleurs j'ai presque fini de traduire le troisième chapitre que j'espère publier bientôt voilà je ne vous embête pas plus.___

_J'espère que vous allez aimez ce chapitre comme d'habitude laissez vos impressions c'est très important a mes yeux_

_Et je tiens également a remercier Anne ma bêta que j'adore et qui a fait un travail formidable comme d'habitude je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans elle, si vous avez le temps allez lire ces fictions elles sont juste géniales. (Vous pouvez retrouver le lien de son profil sur le mien. :)_

_Bonne Lecture on se retrouve en bas a toute à l'heure XoXo :)_

«Steve McGarrett, pas vrai?» Un homme dit juste après que le gouverneur soit parti.  
«Je vous connais?»  
«J'espère bien. Chin Ho Kelly.» L'inconnu se présente.  
Génial, le bien-aimé et sur-protecteur cousin de Kono. Cette rencontre ne devrait pas avoir lieu sans surveillance.  
«Chin Ho Kelly, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur vous.» Steve tend sa main. «C'est génial de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer .»  
«Vous aussi». Chin lui serre la main. «Mais j'aurai voulu que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances. Votre père était un grand homme.»  
"Vous le connaissiez?» Steve demande surpris.  
«Nous avons travaillé ensemble.» Chin hoche la tête.«Il m'a enseigné tout ce que je sais depuis que je porte le badge. Nous sommes restés amis après que le HPD m'a laissé partir. J'ai même emmené Kono avec moi, une fois, afin qu'elle le rencontre aussi.»  
Steve arrête ses pas et jette quelques regards silencieux envers Chin pendant un instant. Il ne sait pas exactement comment réagir. Le regret de ne pas avoir été celui qui présenterait Kono à son père laisse un goût amer dans sa bouche. Mais au fond, il est heureux que son père ne soit pas mort sans savoir qu'il avait trouvé une fille bien et qu'il avait fini par se poser en quelque sorte. Mais ça compte, pas vrai?  
«Je te remercie.» Il murmure doucement et Chin hoche la tête en retour, sans un mot, comme si il savait ce qu'il pensait.

.  
Steve est raide comme un piquet à l'enterrement. Sa mâchoire est de plus en plus raide avec chaque minute qui passe, car il grince des dents difficilement pour Dieu sait combien de temps. Il est à peine conscient de son environnement, trop centré sur comment tuer Victor Hesse pour la centième fois dans sa tête, de la manière la plus lente et la plus douloureuse qui soit.  
Puis, soudain, il sent un doux contact contre sa main, des doigts caressant les siens avec hésitation dans une question silencieuse, comme si elle demandait la permission de lui démontrer cette marque d'affection.  
Il déplace son regard vers Kono et il souhaite qu'ils n'aient pas à se revoir comme ça après avoir passé des mois séparés, mais de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts maintenant, alors il prend juste sa main dans la sienne et resserre ses doigts autour des siens et en quelque sorte il a moins mal.

.  
Après que tout le monde soit partis, ils sont debout à côté de sa voiture et il la tire contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou et pour la première fois au cours des deux derniers jours, il se sent à l'aise.  
«Je suis vraiment désolé.» Chuchote Kono.  
«Je te remercie." Steve recule et la regarde dans les yeux. «J'aurai voulu passer plus de temps avec toi, mais ...»  
«Je sais." Kono clignote un petit sourire triste. «Je comprends».  
«Je te revaudrais ça, je te le jure.» Promet-il.  
«Steve», son ton est réprimandant et elle secoue la tête. «Ne fais pas ça. J'ai dit que je comprends et je le pense vraiment.»  
«Promets-moi d'être prudent." Son emprise sur ses épaules se resserre un peu plus. «Anton a dit qu'ils ont fait leurs devoirs, mais j'espère qu'ils n'en savent pas plus sur toi. Il suffit de ne dire à personne que tu es ma femme jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini, d'accord?»  
«D'accord.» Elle accepte et il voit dans ses yeux qu'elle a peur, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire pour la rassurer.  
«Je dois y aller.» dit-il en s'excusant.  
Steve passe son autre main sur sa hanche et son pouce caresse l'endroit où il sait qu'un tatouage du symbole hawaïen de la famille est encré sur sa peau sous le tissu léger de sa robe noire. Il a exactement le même symbole au même endroit. Ils l'ont fait après leur premier anniversaire de mariage parce que même s'ils ont convenus de ne pas porter leurs alliances pour éviter les questions embarrassantes, ils voulaient quelque chose pour montrer qu'ils s'appartiennent mutuellement.  
Il continue de faire de petits cercles sur son tatouage c'est une habitude un peu bizarre qui le fait se sentir plus sur terre que n'importe quoi au monde.  
«Viens chez moi quand tu auras fini.» Kono l'embrasse avant de lui dire au revoir. «Tu connais l'adresse.»  
Steve la regarde s'en aller en voiture avec le cœur gros.

.  
Lorsque Chin a déclaré qu'il avait le mec parfait en tête, Steve ne s'attendait pas à cela. C'est peut-être une certaine forme de lui faire payer le fait de lui avoir demander pour l'argent. Ou d'avoir épouser sa cousine sans lui avoir demandé la permission. De toute façon ils ont vraiment besoin de s'asseoir et d'avoir une petite conversation au sujet de la frontière entre le travail et la vie privée s'ils veulent travailler ensemble à l'avenir. Et il espère juste que Chin a remarqué qu'il n'a pas mentionné le nom de Kono en présence de Danny. Pas besoin de plus bouleverser le détective avec leur vie familiale compliquée.  
Il est sur la plage et il est heureux qu'il a ses lunettes de soleil de sorte que ni Chin , ni Danny ne peut remarquer qu'il regarde Kono dans son bikini a peine visible Il ne faut pas parler de vêtements de surf inapproprié pour une femme mariée.  
«C'est ta cousine?» Danny demande incrédule.  
«Choisissez vos prochains mots avec soins.» Chin l'avertit en se tournant alors vers Steve. «Tous les deux.»

Bon. Alors il a compris que Steve veut faire profil bas sur leur état matrimonial.  
Lorsque Kono entre en collision avec un autre surfeur et descend vers le bas, Steve peut sentir tout son corps se raidir instantanément. Les images de son accident remplisse son esprit et il retient son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle revient à la surface et commence à sortir de l'eau.  
«Tu es sûr qu'elle est prête pour cela?» Steve se tourne vers Chin parce qu'il n'aime pas cette idée, pas même un petit peu. «Elle n'a pas d'expérience de la rue.»  
Et faites confiance à sa femme pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles quand elle s'approche du surfeur et lui met un coup dur sur son visage.  
Lorsque Kono aperçoit Chin et Steve un grand sourire se forme sur son visage et elle se dirige vers eux immédiatement. Elle serre Chin dans ses bras et se met a l'écart et attend parce qu'elle ne connaît pas l'autre gars et elle a promis a Steve qu'elle serait prudente.  
«Kono, je te présente le commandant Steve McGarrett et le détective Danny Williams.» Son cousin lui dit et elle sait qu'elle a fait la bonne chose, mais elle se sent stupide de serrer la main de Steve.  
«Joli crochet du droit.» Dit Steve d'une voix traînante, elle ne peut pas voir ses yeux avec l'ombre, mais elle sait qu'il est tout sauf drôle.  
«Non, mec.» Elle lui sourit. «C'était une gentille baffe.»  
Steve étouffe son rire à son commentaire, mais sa gaieté est de courte durée car Danny attrape la main de Kono et la secoue un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Il se fait une note mentale pour lui acheter des maillots de bain moins révélateur à la première occasion qui se présente.

Sérieusement, ce morceau de tissu qu'un imbécile a nommé un bas de bikini, descend si bas sur ses hanches que le haut de son tatouage est visible. Il y a beaucoup trop de peau exposée et ça ne lui convient pas du tout.

Danny ne semble pas s'en préoccuper, alors qu'il est encore en train de lui tenir la main et souriant comme un idiot . Appelez Steve un maniaque et un paranoïaque du contrôle pour ne pas avoir dit avant a ce gars que c'est sa putain de femme qu'il reluque et maintenant Steve est à deux doigts de faire fi de toute prudence et de se mettre entre eux comme le salaud qu'il se sent quand Chin, dieu merci, se décide à parler.

«C'est bon, brah.»  
«Bien sûr.» Danny retire finalement sa main alors Steve n'a pas à la lui casser en petits morceaux.  
Kono accepte son offre, sans y réfléchir, et il n'y a même pas un mot pour décrire la façon dont il est peu enthousiaste à ce sujet.

.  
Lorsque Kono ouvre la porte de son appartement tard dans la nuit et constate que Steve est de l'autre côté, elle pourrait facilement dire qu'il n'est pas amusé.  
«C'est là où tu vies ?» Lui dit-il sans la saluer. Génial.  
«Je sais que c'est petit.» Elle répond sur la défensive.  
«Petit?» Il lève un sourcil sarcastique. «J'ai vécu dans des couchettes plus grandes que ça.»  
«Tu n'as pas besoin de rester, tu sais.»Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine.  
«Toi non plus.» Ses yeux balaient la pièce et son expression s'assombrit encore plus. «Fait tes bagages, nous partons.»  
«Quoi?»  
«Ce n'était pas une demande. Steve se tient devant elle avec ses mains sur les hanches, jetant un regard intense sur elle.  
«Je ne vais nulle part.» Elle tient son bout. « Ais tu est libre de t'en aller.»  
«Kono». Cela ressemble plus à un plaidoyer qu'à un avertissement.  
«Steve?» Elle ne peut pas le laisser gagner a ce jeu.  
«Nous devrons vivre ensemble éventuellement de toute façon.» Il tente de la raisonner.  
«L'as-tu demandé» Maintenant, elle est celle qui se tient là avec un sourcil relevé.  
«Nous sommes mariés pour l'amour de dieu.» Steve dit son ton monte plus fort ce qui n'est jamais bon signe.  
«C'est agréable de te le faire remarquer.» Elle dit la voix traînante.  
«Écoute ...»  
«Non» Kono lui coupe la parole. «Tu écoutes. Je suis ta femme, pas un de tes gars. Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres.»  
«D'accord, tu as raison. Je suis désolé.» Steve soupire. «Peux-tu s'il te plaît faire tes bagages afin que nous puissions quitter cet endroit et emménager ensemble dans ma maison?»  
«Après que tu es rencontré mes parents.» Kono lui fait un sourire espiègle.  
Dieu, il ne peut pas juste gagner avec cette femme.

.  
Steve ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir anxieux quand Kono va à la rencontre de Sang Min et ses mains se referment en poings lorsque la tête de serpent la touche et il espère qu'il aura l'occasion de le frapper au visage pour ça. Plusieurs fois.

«Allez, c'est bon. On arrête tout.» Danny jette son casque. «On la sort de là.»  
Peut-être que plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, Steve trouveras ça drôle que c'est la première fois qu'il est d'accord avec lui.  
«Détendez-vous,»Chin, la voix de la raison, les sauve de faire quelque chose qu'ils vont regretter plus tard. «Elle peut s'en sortir.»

Mais après, Sang Min lui ordonne d'ôter sa robe et Steve grince des dents. Peut-être qu'il grogne un peu si le coup d'oeil latéral que lui jette Chin peut servir de quelque indication et il pense soudainement qu'il est le plus grand imbécile du monde pour l'avoir laisser entrer là-dedans.  
Il est sorti de la camionnette avant même qu'elle ne leur donne le signal et jure haut et fort pendant qu'il conduit le camion à travers la paroi. Trop surprotecteur? Il ne pense pas.  
«Tu es en avance.» Elle lui sourit. Elle se fous de lui, pas vrai ? Le nerf de cette femme.

Kono vient le chercher à l'hôpital parce que son bras est dans une attelle et qu'il ne peut pas conduire.  
«Tu vas bien?» Elle demande nonchalamment, mais le regard dans ses yeux lui dit qu'elle s'inquiète.  
«Je vais bien.» Il l'embrasse pour la rassurer. «Rentrons à la maison.»  
«Est-ce que tu fais ça souvent?» Elle demande quand ils sont dans la voiture.  
«Quoi?»  
«Te faire presque tué.» Il remarque que ses doigts sont presque blanc tellement ils sont serré sur le volant.

« Dit la fille qui s'est retrouvé en sous-vêtements devant quelques méchants, histoire de finir le travail.»

Kono rit et se desserre un peu son étreinte. Steve regarde son profile et il réalise qu'elle est trop douée pour ne pas la garder dans son équipe. Il faut juste qu'ils apprennent à travailler ensemble. Parmi tant d'autres choses.

_**Alors quand avez-vous pensez dois-je continuer de traduire cet fic ou dois-je arrêter?**_

_**Laissez-moi vos impressions**_

_**Bonne semaine et Bonne Week-end à tous**_

_**Je vous dis a très vite**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Gros Bisous à tous **_3


End file.
